realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
''The Bloody Gentry see the rest of the world as something between slaves and cattle. '' Overview Vampires are among the most powerful and sinister of the undead. They are characterized by a their fangs, crimson eyes, and a general lack of decomposition, though their skin is quite pale. Vampires wield their power like tyrants, their curse infusing them with a sense of superiority toward the rest of the world. Characteristics Turning There is no single one way a vampire comes into being. Some are created through a curse or other strange magic. Rarely they are literally born, though vampires are only capable of reproduction on rare occassion. Most often however, a new vampire is made by another vampire. The process involves drinking the victim's blood, mixing it with the vampire's own rotten blood, and passing it back to them with the curse. Powers Vampires a great wealth of powers. Most simple is their enhanced strength and agility. Depending on the age and strength of a vampire they can do anything from rip a man's arm out and move at the speed of a jackrabbit to tearing down walls and moving faster than the eye can track. Vampires possess a number of other abilities as well, such as mental domination, extreme regeneration, and shapeshifting, especially into mists or a swarm of bats. Weaknesses Along with their powers vampires have a number of weaknesses, which vary based on the vampire's power. Some of the weaknesses vary from vampire to vampire, including an aversion to garlic or rice, inability to cross running water, etc. These are among the least of the weaknesses, and most vampires learn to mostly overcome them quickly. Another notable weakness is the vampire's aversion to sunlight. Young vampires with diluted vampire blood are known to burn to death in sunlight. As they ascend in power the sun's affects are less and less, to the point that the strongest vampires are only partially bothered by the sun. The most notable of the vampire weaknesses is to "holy" or "sacred" things, such as blessed land, holy symbols, and silver. While vampires can come to overcome their other weaknesses to a degree, as their power grows they actually become more vulnerable to these things. The Thirst Vampire blood is dead and rotting. As a result, vampires require fresh blood to live. Blood is the source of vampiric power, and a full-blooded vampire is well versed in many different types of blood magic. While young the thirst is overwhelming, and if they do not drink several times a day they risk going into a frenzy. Nosferatu The Nosferatu are an ancient and especially gruesome-looking type of Vampire who are as removed from their former mortality as can be. They are horrid to look upon and absolutely monstrous in manner, having lost all the traits which previously made them what they were in life. Other vampires have often looked upon the Nosferatu with fear and loathing, for they are thought of as the ultimate destiny of all vampire kind -- monsters purely driven by sadistic nature and predatory desire. Because of their depravity, the Nosferatu often turn to easily-abused magic such as Fleshcrafting or Black Magic -- sometimes even delving into Infernomancy with the belief that their unnatural immortality will allow them to trick higher beings. Jiang-Shi The Jiang-Shi is a type of vampire from Diguofeng created through Moshu, using a spell scroll attached to the forehead of a dead body. While typical vampires consume blood to gain power, Jiang-Shi are different, needing to consume vast amounts of chakra instead, to the degree that they usually drain the spirit of their victims. Clans Among the vampires of Midgard there are several notable clans who seek to rule over the rest of their race, and as many non-vampires as possible. Often the members of a clan share special powers between themselves. The Clans Darkfire The Darkfire family was one of the most powerful vampire clans, but in recent years their power has waned. They ruled a powerful undead nation called Necropolis. Currently, Vanessa Darkfire is the only "living" member of the Darkfire clan. Moroi The Moroi are one of the oldest vampire clans, originally operating along most of the southern coast, up into what is now the Mage Republic and Irdinias. Ideaological differences that only make sense to vampires caused part of the clan to split and become the Strigoi, and in modern days most Moroi are in hiding. Strigoi A vampire clan operating in Irdinias, part of the Mage Republic, and the Northlands. Due to the Republic's rise and recent events in Irdinias, the Strigoi have been pushed far out of their territory. Sangrosa A small vampire clan in Marissa, the most organized group of vampires in Marissa. They have spent many years hiding from and being killed by Amancio del Narciso, who has completely opposing values to them. Notable Vampires Viktor Darkfire Viktor was one of the greatest leaders of the Darkfire vampire clan. Viktor had immense power, and tried to lead his people to great power, but was manipulated by the mysterious, other-worldly being, Sniper II, and eventually killed by it as well. Vanessa Darkfire The last remaining member of the Darkfire Clan, Vanessa was captured some time in the past by the R&D department of the Mage Republic. They kept her imprisoned for many years, studying vampirism and trying to reverse-engineer something from her powers and blood, before she was freed by Irlym and his minions. Krylen Bloodroot An elven vampire who served the Darkfire clan for decades. She took control of their powerbase in Necropolis after Vanessa's disappearance. Recently deposed but "rescued" by Eros Sanguis. The Varcolac A legendary vampire king of immense power, the Varcolac is the recognized ruler of the Moroi and Strigoi, and said to be the founder of the original great Moroi clan. There are some devout followers of his that even claim the Varcolac is the father of all vampires, though there is no proof to this. His current whereabouts are unknown. Kurtis of Strigoi An important member of the Strigoi vampire clan, Kurtis ensures his clan remains hidden and safe with ruthless authority. See Also Return to the Index of Races, or check out other kinds of the Undead. You may also be interested in Vampire Spawn or Dhampirs. Category:Races Category:Undead